


i didn't want you to be alone

by nctaliaromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frustration, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctaliaromanova/pseuds/nctaliaromanova
Summary: “I didn’t want you to be alone.” His words rung through her ears as her breath hitched. Steve was there for her, and she was there for him. Always.





	i didn't want you to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> a short stevenat drabble! it's non-endgame compliant; based on the deleted scene in the trailer!

The compound was quiet, almost too quiet. A noise that heralded anger and desperation broke the still air. It was a violence to the tranquility of the atmosphere. The Glock 26 was cold, even icy, in her hands. Yet after wrapping her fingers around the gun, the metal felt familiar to her. She aims for the target in front of her, and her breath hitches. Thanos. She fires a bullet headed straight for the middle. Her fingers tremble, as her mind clouds with her fallen teammates. Bucky. Wanda. Vision. Sam. T’challa. Each name rings even louder in her head as she squeezes the trigger for the umpteenth time. The severity of the situation starts to befall on her shoulders like a boulder, as she struggles to keep up with maintaining her accuracy. The walls that were forged by her past, the walls that kept her strong all this while, seemed to be crumbling as each second passed. Moment by moment, she felt her defences washed away in the tears falling from her eyes. It was too much for her. The regret. The anger. The frustration. The pain. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. 

‘You okay?’ The baritone of his voice reverberated through her bones. The low rumble of his voice is all too familiar, even comforting, it seems. Her hands are still clasped onto the Glock, her arms straightened. Her defences kicked in, and she pulled a straight face. She nods her head ever so slightly, but she knows that nothing will ever be okay. She knows that her nod is just another one of her defences again. Steve knows that. 

‘I’m sorry Nat,” He speaks up, breaking the tension between them. Natasha keeps her head down, as she slowly stows away her Glock. Steve sits down on the benches, and she follows suit. His voice is comforting as it envelops her. Natasha felt the weight on her shoulders begin to ease, but the thoughts of the decimation were still haunting her at the far recesses of her mind. Steve’s presence had seemed to calm the storm brewing within her. The once violent, booming storm had settled into a wisp of drizzle. 

After what seemed like an aeon, she whispered, “So what are you doing here?” Her voice was reduced to a low rasp, sadness and guilt twinging at the ends of her words. Her voice cracked with every word, and it sounded as if she had decades of emotional guilt built up in her system. 

They were both sitting in profound sadness, fatigue engraved onto their faces. Steve always had a spark of vigour and optimism in him, but not now. His eyes were reduced to a dull grey, hair dishevelled, hands clasped onto one another. Natasha found peace in their quiet, his presence gave her the comfort she needed. 

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” His words rung through her ears as her breath hitched. 

Steve was there for her, and she was there for him. Always.


End file.
